


Always

by aloefreshh



Series: Forevermore [3]
Category: Death Spells (Band), Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, its kinda just pwp, just a short ting idk you probably dont need to have read the rest of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloefreshh/pseuds/aloefreshh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Frank and Gerard are apart from a few weeks they're reunited just in time for their first wedding anniversary, and Gerard has a surprise for Frank.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> short look in on this series, hope its okay, i'm not very happy with it but whatevs.  
> -  
> happy death spells release day! frank and james did such a good job i havent heard an album as good as this in years. do your ears a favour and listen if you havent.  
> -  
> enjoy!

_Jesus Fucking Christ_. These had to have been the longest 3 - almost four - weeks of Frank's life.  

He was currently pacing the living room waiting for Gerard, today was their first wedding anniversary and they hadn't seen one another in weeks due to work. Usually they planned their schedules to see one another as often as possible, especially if they had to do something away from Ireland, they always planned foreign trips to coincide and for them both to be in the same city as many times as work would allow. And it usually worked, they both ended up working in different parts of the world for days at a time, London, Lisbon, Venice, Berlin, L.A. 

The longest they'd been apart was 6 days until now because no matter what they tried they hadn't been able to work things out.  

Frank had toured small shows in Europe for the past few weeks which was fucking _awesome_ and an absolute dream come true. 

Gerard on the other hand had been in London for most of those weeks helping with a show in a gallery he knew the owner of, co-curating and setting it up. Frank had been in London for two days but those happened to be the two days Gerard was flying between Sweden and Switzerland picking up pieces for the show. It was great but _God_ they missed each other. They had the craziest lives as of late.  

Right now none of that mattered though because Frank hadn't seen his husband in weeks and seriously needed to now seeing as they'd been married for a year and needed to mark that.  

God. A _year_. The best year of Frank's life, and the best period of his life had been since he'd met the beautiful artist on the street in windy weather.  

   
 

Frank froze on the spot and spun to watch the door when he heard the key turn and click in the lock. It felt like eternity before the door was opened wide enough for them to set eyes on each other but eventually it did. Gerard stepped through the door and dropped his bags, beaming from ear to ear in the way that never failed to melt Frank and pull him in like a magnet. In what must be record speed, Gerard manages to shed his coat, scarf and blazer in record speed as Frank crosses over to push him against the closed door. Frank's hands fly to the wind-tousled hair either side of Gerard's head as he bodily pins him to the door and their mouths hover inches apart.  

"Frank," Gerard whispered, his arms coming up to wrap around Frank, "God I missed you so much, I just-" and then they're kissing for what feels like the first time in forever. It's sweet at first, like their hearts won't be able to handle it if they go all in too quickly, but that can't last for long, not with all this _waiting_. 

"Missed you, Gerard," Frank pants, "Jesus. Longest weeks ever. I love you so much." 

Gerard nods and pulls his mouth back, "Love you too Frank, more than anything," he replies, spreading his legs to let Frank move closer and stand between them.  

It hot and slick and dirty, the way they tilt their heads to that perfect angle to get the deepest kiss is so familiar and welcomed. So perfect. They kick off their shoes and move towards the bedroom, pulling at belts and buttons.  

"What's that quote from that guy, the one who writes about art, about lovers seeing each other?" Frank asks, his open mouth pressed to Gerard's jaw as he pushes Gerard's tight jeans down.  

"John Berger," Gerard laughs then briefly kisses Frank before reciting the quote, "When in love, the sight of the beloved has a completeness which no words and no embrace can match: a completeness which only the act of making love can temporarily accommodate." 

Frank smiles and wraps his arms around Gerard's neck, "Yeah that one." 

Gerard reaches down to push Frank's jeans until they fall to his ankles, "You know it by heart, Frank, it's tattooed on your thigh," he laughs, clutching the hem of Frank's T-shirt.  

"Yeah," Frank admits with a giggle, "I like hearing you say it though." 

Gerard kisses Frank slowly with a smile on his face before pushing Frank towards the bed, "Sit up against the headboard, I have your present," he whispers.  

Frank moves to do what Gerard asks, shedding his tshirt as he does so, "I thought we were leaving that until tomorrow?" 

"Couldn't wait," Gerard smirks, grabbing the lube and moving to straddle Frank's thighs. He must have noticed the confused look on Frank's face at the lack of any material object and because Gerard was still wearing his black button up shirt.  

"That day a few weeks ago when I left to catch my flight," Gerard begins, unbuttoning his cuffs, "Well, I kinda lied about the time of my flight and left five hours early," he explains sheepishly as he unbuttons his shirt slowly.  

"You see, I'd been thinking about this for a while, and I talked to Aiden about it so he helped me out. I left early to get it so that it would be ready for now, perfect timing for our anniversary." 

"Gerard, what are you talking about?" Frank frowns, his hands restlessly placed on Gerard's thighs as he undoes the last buttons. Gerard doesn't answer, just dips down to chastely kiss Frank before shedding his shirt to the floor and sitting back.  

 _Holy shit._ Either Frank is hallucinating or Gerard has _tattoos_. He knows his mouth is agape and his eyes are wise and flitting from one to another.  

Gerard has four different tattoos from what Frank can see, the first one his eyes are drawn to is the one right over Gerard's heart. It's Frank's own name as he signs it himself when he leaves little notes around the place for Gerard - which he likes to do often - _x_ _ofrn_ _k_ _._   

"Originally I thought I'd put it on my arm, wear my heart on my sleeve and all that, but I really just wanted it over my actual heart," Gerard says, starling Frank from his thoughts and making him look up to see the shy smile and blush on Gerard's face. God, he's beautiful.  

Frank still can't speak, only touch and trace the tattoo with his fingertips until Gerard takes his hand and moves it to his lower abdomen.  

 _Every breath that is in your lungs is a tiny little gift to me_ , this one reads and Frank immediately recognises it as a lyrics from _Dead Leaves and The Dirty Ground_ by The White Stripes, a song they mutually love. It makes Frank smile and lean up to kiss Gerard for a moment until Gerard distracted him with the last two tattoos on his wrists. They were simple, minimal but they meant as much as the others. They were simplified copies of Frank's swallows, only the outlines and important details done in black ink.  

"Jesus. Gerard you have tattoos," Frank stated, looking back up to Gerard's face again and pushing his hair back.  

"Yeah," he giggled, "How weird is that? I'm the guy with a phobia of needles gets tattoos?" 

Frank still can't get his head around that, "Gerard, _how_? You didn't have to do this, it's amazing but-" 

"Frank, stop. I wanted these, and it was terrifying but it was what I wanted and it was so worth it. I wanted the permanent show of my love for you on my skin like you have for me," Gerard explained with his hands cupping Frank's face, his hazel eyes boring into Frank's.  

Frank couldn't believe Gerard had done this, gone out on his own and gotten these tattoos, sat in a chair for hours with a needle hitting his skin. "Fuck. Gerard, there aren't words for how much I love you," Frank finally says.  

"I know, Frank, me too," Gerard smiles before kissing Frank passionately.  

They're grinding and moaning into the kiss when Gerard whispers "I want to ride you, Frank. God, it's been so long, I need you." It's haphazard and difficult but they both get their boxers off without having to move too much. Gerard has turned around to give Frank a full view of him prepping himself, two lubed up fingers pushing in and stretching as he pants and keens.  

"I've missed you so much," Gerard says in a broken voice, Frank can barely form thought at how hot his husband looks right now, bent over with his fingers in his ass talking about him. "God, it was never the same like this, even having phone sex with my fingers in my ass, trying to imagine it was your cock, it wasn't the same. Don't know how stayed sane Frank, it wasn't even the sex, it was not being around you, being able to touch you and kiss you and _look_ at you. It was nice to hear you come when we talked on the phone but- ah!" Gerard exclaimed as he brushed his prostate, Frank's hands flew to Gerard's ass to spread it open more, to feel the heat of the pale skin.  

"It was- it was never the same not being able to see your face. You're so beautiful Frank, and when you come it's so fucking gorgeous and you're all warm and cuddly afterwards but I had to fall asleep in cold sheets. Fuck. We're never being apart that long again, I couldn't do it." 

Frank leans down to press open, hot kisses to the small of Gerard's back, "Yeah, never again, Gerard. Shit. You're so hot, I need you now," he pants until Gerard turns around and kisses him, climbing back into Frank's lap, pushing him so he's sitting up against the headboard again and slicking Frank's cock up with lube.  

He slides down slowly and with a long, contented sigh until Frank is fully inside of him and they're breathing together. "We're so close, Frank, do you feel that?" Gerard asks, rocking his hips a little and making Frank see stars because Gerard's so hot and so tight from not doing this for weeks, "Can you feel it? Our skin and the heat and our love?" he adds, moving up and down slowly and lovingly, "I love you so much Frank, I want you forever, for longer than we have." 

Frank wraps his arms around Gerard and let his head fall back so he could see Gerard's face. His mouth was open, his cheeks pink and his eyelashes fluttering as he tried to keep his gaze focused on Frank. "I know, Gerard," Frank agreed, thrusting up in time with Gerard, "I love you, one lifetime could never be enough- fuck fuck -but I'm glad I get it with you." 

They kiss until it's too hard to move and breath and they're so close that they're trembling with it, Frank's forehead is against Gerard's chest, his eyes fixed on the tattoo over Gerard's heart that reads his name. The sounds of their bodies and their voices are filling his ears and pushing him closer and closer. Gerard takes his hand and guides it to his chest tattoo for a moment before trailing it down to Gerard's leaking cock. It only takes a few strokes before they both coming hard with their foreheads pressed together.  

   
 

They lie with their limbs tangled in the sheets afterwards, Gerard's head on Frank's shoulder and Frank's fingers in his hair. They're talking about their trip back to New Jersey in six weeks, "Mom can't wait to see us again, she's been telling all her friends about her son's artist husband and apparently wedding pictures aren't enough to show off," Frank laughed. 

"Yeah my mom has everyone at her salon told about you, _The Rockstar_ , and our 'exotic' life in Ireland. It's a pity it's taken us over a year to get around to going back though," Gerard thought openly.  

"I know, but we've been busy and it's not like we avoided it, like we avoided Jersey before. It'll be nice to have a couple of weeks off though," Frank mused, already excited about not having an alarm or proper sleeping pattern for a few weeks. 

"It will," Gerard agreed, "I'm not letting you wear clothes if we can get away with being alone," Gerard laughs, pulling Frank even closer.  

"As long as you're not wearing clothes either I'm totally down for that," Frank agreed, letting one hand squeeze Gerard's ass playfully before resting it on Gerard's hip.  

"We'll have to be extra careful to not scar Mikey for life," Gerard said sleepily. 

"We can try our very best," Frank yawned, happy to be able to sleep with Gerard again, "Love you, Gee," he added, conceding to sleep.  

"Mhmm, forever, Frankie. Sweet dreams," Gerard whispered, falling asleep quickly and easily for the first time in weeks, in Frank's arms.  

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment please because i crave validation.  
> ~  
>  **also comment your fave death spells song, i haven't chosen yet but i love "diluted".**


End file.
